About us
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Porque mucho antes de conocer a Damian, Dick conoció a Tim. Slash.


oOo

No era secreto para nadie que Tim y Damian no podían pasar más de cinco minutos en una habitación sin empezar a lanzarse cualquier objeto que tuviesen a su alcance. Lo sabía Bruce, lo sabía Alfred… El único que parecía no saberlo era Dick.

Grayson insistía en tenerlos juntos. Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin y Robin. ¿No sonaba bien? ¿No sonaba como el mejor equipo de héroes del mundo, o por lo menos de Gotham?

Tim azotó la puerta al salir. Dick le siguió apresurado, en un intento de detenerlo.

—Tim, por favor. Tú sabes… Sabes cómo es Damian... Mira, vamos con Alfred, ¿sí? Estoy seguro que él algo podrá hacer con…

Tim se detuvo en seco, volteando a verle. El corte en la mejilla producido por el roce de la katana, que afortunadamente logró esquivar, dejaba salir una gota de sangre, misma que Dick se apresuró a limpiar con el dorso de la mano, suavemente.

—Siempre es lo mismo. Con él y contigo —musitó Tim. Richard le miró, interrogante.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Conmigo por qué?

Tim le observó fijamente, el ceño levemente fruncido. Pese al ardor de la herida, no se quejaba.

—Todavía preguntas. Es obvio que tu desmedido cariño por ese enano, te ciega. Siempre lo defiendes, sin importar lo que haga. Pareciera como si tu mundo girara alrededor de tu '_hermanito' _—hizo un énfasis especial en la última palabra, casi como si la escupiera. Dick suspiró.

— ¿Estás celoso? —fue su pregunta. Tim soltó una risotada.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Es tu hermano menor, el Robin que tú mismo elegiste. No debo interferir en tan hermosa relación fraternal…

Tim no pudo continuar, los labios de Grayson se prendaron a los suyos en lo que se convirtió segundos luego en un beso voraz y demandante. Los parpados de Red Robin se abrieron desmesuradamente, antes de sentir como el mayor le aprisionaba a la pared más próxima. Drake abrió la boca como pudo, situación que fue conveniente para Dick: Introdujo la lengua buscando la del contrario. Tim temía que alguien llegase y los sorprendiera; Bruce, Alfred, el enano diabólico, incluso pensó en la remota y casi imposible posibilidad de que llegase Conner. Sus pensamientos se estancaron en éste último, en su sonrisa al verlo llegar a la Torre, en sus caricias y besos… ¡Qué diferente era la forma en que Dick lo besaba! Sus labios tenían un sabor raro, pero exquisito, familiar. Un sabor que, odiaba admitir, añoraba en sus momentos de soledad; un sabor que le rememoraba inexplicablemente a casa, a cuando era un niño y contemplaba como Batman y el chico maravilla hacían el bien por toda Gotham.

Tim no supo en qué momento entrelazó los brazos a la espalda del otro para pegarlo a su cuerpo, tampoco cuándo correspondió a sus besos con igual pasión. Olvidó el miedo de ser descubierto, el dolor de la herida, muchas cosas más. Grayson colocó la rodilla en un sitio estratégico de la anatomía del menor, logrando sacarle un gemido apenas audible desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Aquí no… —atinó a decir Drake. Nightwing se relamió, deshaciéndose enseguida del hilo de saliva que separaba ambas bocas. Volvió a besarle, esta vez de forma suave y sin darle tiempo de corresponderle.

—Ya lo dijiste. Mi relación con Damian es fraternal, pero contigo… Sabes que contigo es algo total y completamente diferente —comentó el mayor, mirando a Tim con ese hermoso par de ojos azules que tantas veces le habían contemplado antes, con esa mirada especial, dedicada exclusivamente para él. Tim sonrió y asintió, abrazándose a él en un gesto que fue rápidamente correspondido.

No había por qué estar celoso. Podía odiar a Damian todo lo que quisiera, pero la realidad es que él jamás podría tener el vínculo que compartían Richard y él, un vínculo que se reforzaba año tras año, batalla tras batalla.

Sí, el enano era el hermano y compañero de Dick. Pero Tim era algo más. Mucho más.

* * *

_Antes que nada... ¡Feliz año nuevo para todos! espero que sus sueños y proyectos sean cumplidos en este 2014. La verdad es que ansiaba que terminase el 2013, ya que fue un año particularmente difícil para mí... ¡Afortunadamente sobreviví a él!. Y bueno, mi primer fic del año... La verdad, dudaba si dejarlo como una relación de hermanos o volverla yaoi, así que bueno... Me dí cuenta que tengo rato sin escribir yaoi, y así quedó el resultado(?). ¿A nadie de aquí le gusta el Dick/Tim? Oh, vamos, ¡son una pareja hermosa! Damian me agrada mucho, pero hay ocasiones en que lo odio por cómo trata a Tim -amo a Tim- y asdfg, el DickTim es bello y bueno, se conocieron antes y ya, mejor me callo. Espero que les guste, y dejen comentarios ;u; -las galletas están en el horno(?)- ¡Hasta la próxima!~_


End file.
